Brother Martin
Martin LeRoy Antwain Jr. (born 21 February 1472) is a Human intellectual, activist, author, and scientist. He is also a Priest of the Church of the Kais. Growing up in poverty, oppressed by the racist and tyrannical Kastair United which had corrupt power over Earth, he worked hard to gain freedom for his people and became educated in law and science. He was wrongfully imprisoned during a peaceful protest on Planet Zares in 1499, sparking great controversy and a political movement across Earth. He was rescued by the Neo Lookout Crew with the help of Torin, along with the fall of Kastair United, in May 1500. Overview Martin is an outspoken and brilliant intellectual, who loves to interact with people, and question the establishment. He spends most of his time reading books, going to church, or attending community councils to be updated on the latest issues. He is tall and wears a hat with glasses. He lives in a secret residence near East City. Biography Beginnings Martin Antwain was born into poverty in East City, a low-funded area of the city. He grew up in a tenement home with a single mother and 4 older siblings, and never knew his father. He began working at a young age to help his mother. The only sibling he got along with was his older brother, Anthony. The others got involved in crime. Anthony is one of his biggest influences. Anthony stood up for what was right. On a tragic day when Martin was 14, Anthony was shot and killed by members of a violent street gang during a big protest at a gas station against KU, with many others killed as well. Martin made it out alive. After graduating school, which he describes as 'a terrible intellectual insult', he worked hard for 3 years to gain money to attend law school. From 1493 to 1497, he attended East City University School of Law, graduating with a law degree. In college he led many protests and became a people man. He wrote many columns and books, also becoming interest in the sciences. His most popular issue was protesting against the corrupt Kastair United, which he is famous for exposing publicly to the people of Earth. He went on many large tours, funded by supporter donations, around Earth giving speeches. He became very religious as well during this time. Imprisonment, Rescue by Neo LCrew (1500) During a large tour, in July 1499, Martin found himself on Planet Zares, a desert planet, giving speeches to its people about KU. Suddenly, he was arrested by disguised citizens and taken away and imprisoned, followed by KU taking over the planet and using it as a base. There was much media hype surrounding this, and people of Earth followed in his footsteps questioning the government and its circumstances. Martin was tortured by KU and kept in an underground bunker locked up on Zares. He would be rescued by the young Neo Lookout Crew a year later, along with them taking down KU's leadership. Post-Rescue Martin continued his work after his rescue, this time approaching other issues that effected the Earth and universal community. He was forever grateful to the fighters of the Neo Lookout Crew, and said he would endorse them or get a message out whenever they needed it. Cold War Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles